


Draw Me Something Shorts

by Johannah21



Series: Draw Me Something [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm new and don't like tags, M/M, Multi, some much needed fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johannah21/pseuds/Johannah21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the "on the side" Draw Me Something series. These shorter chapters are meant to be a filler to the Levi/Eren fic called "Draw Me Something" written by Myri and co-written by me. The stories follow along the side characters and their relationships, schooling, and just day to day lives. These stories will not be critical to the plot and though they may be referenced to in the original fic, they are by no means necessary to read. This is just to be a fun little side project to give the readers of the original something to fill the void that Myri leaves when she does not post for over a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me Something Shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draw Me Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272713) by [Johannah21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johannah21/pseuds/Johannah21), [Myri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myri/pseuds/Myri). 



> So here is the first chapter of the spin-off series. This chapter is an Armin/Erwin fic and if Armin is allowed to be a ball of sass then Erwin can be a bowl of fudge and you cannot stop me. Since Levi and Eren just met in the last chapter posted in the original, there hasn't been a huge opportunity for any fluff so I thought "well, what the hell" and this was born. I also wanted to point out how Erwin refers to Armin as a man and never as a boy because after growing up being teased as a child for being small in stature and also being incredibly smart, one of Armin's biggest fears is that he will never be taken seriously as an adult because of how he looks and Erwin makes it a point to make sure Armin knows how much he respects him as an intelligent adult and not just a cute guy. Please enjoy and comment some suggestions!

Erwin:  
When I wake up there is light streaming in through the aluminum blinds of my dorm room and the only sounds are the constant hum of the air conditioning unit and the shallow breaths of the sleeping man in my arms. It is a rare morning when I wake up before Armin, but I make sure to cherish every second. I take in the sight of his bare shoulders gently rising and falling to the rhythm of his air intake, the small speckling of freckles that attach themselves to his pale skin from the years of childhood he experienced before I had the chance to know him. I envy the details of his body that could touch him before I was able, the proof of his adventures that made him the Armin that I love. He is made of experiences in which I had no place, every pain he had to push through without my help, every laugh made by jokes I will never understand, every memory made to be forgotten when I will never know how it played out. I would waste years of my life to know about every first in his.  
I smile to myself because I know he would laugh at me for thinking such stupid things. He would tell me to ignore the things that I cannot change and remember that I have the rest of my life to be a part of his. He is everything that I lack and more.  
I gently prop myself up on my elbow as not to wake him so I can look at him more clearly. His hand rests in a half fist inches from his mouth, his fingers twitching slightly in tandem with his eyes drifting underneath his eyelids. His face, so intense with passion while facing every task set for him, lays still, brows unfurrowed, mouth slightly open, and shaded by strands of blonde hair falling from their place. I love his face at peace, his features so delicate. My eyes trace the line of his slightly upturned nose and make their way to the soft pink shade of his lips and run the thin ridge up his narrow jaw line. He is beautiful in the deepest meaning of the word, and I wish I knew how to form the words to tell him how truly wonderful he is.  
I wish I could express the thoughts in my head without sounding idiotic, but every time I open my mouth I am struck down by the fire in his blue eyes staring up at me as though he is looking at the last thing in the world, and I am rendered speechless. His eyes alone could make the earth crumble beneath our feet and when he looks at me my heart races like it did when I was in grade school and I hope he never knows that. I hope he never knows the power that he holds over me. I pretend like I know exactly what I am doing, though the only thing that I am sure of is that we are just two teenagers fumbling around with the whole world in our hands and that I would drop it to the ground and let it shatter if it meant it would make it right for Armin.  
He is the greatest mystery in the world to me. I feel like I know nothing about him. After every story he tells me, every secret, I realize that I have only scratched the surface of the complexity and beauty that he is. I struggle to know more about him like a beggar sprawled at his feet and at his mercy to be given a taste of what his life is like, but he takes one look at me and I feel naked before him like every second of my life is on display for him to see. He has taken the parts of myself that I have neglected to recognize and he has praised them. He knows every insecurity and flaw and has loved me despite them.  
I find myself drowning in the responsibility that comes with a relationship. I am terrified by the weight of doing things right and not wanting to hurt him. I am afraid that this is the finale that every failed relationship has prepared me for and I am afraid that despite being made for each other he will someday realize that I am so much less than he is.  
He stirs slightly and pulls me out of my spiralling thoughts. I kiss his shoulder and a smile spreads across his not quite conscious face. I think about our first date and how much of a nervous wreck I was. I remember trying hard to seem witty and cunning and how every sentence I said came out wrong and jumbled and not nearly as suave as I was hoping. I probably looked like the biggest fool in the world, but he just put his hand timidly on mine and told me that I didn’t need to be so tense, that we were both new at this and that it would probably take some time to be comfortable around each other. He saw right through me and for the first time that night I could breathe. After I had dropped him off at his dorm, I returned to my room and noticed the “don’t worry, I like you. -Armin” written neatly on my forearm and I couldn’t help but chuckle. It’s like he knows the exact moment that I begin to question myself because to this day I will wake up and find those words written on my arm and I feel reassured.  
I take in a large breath of air and tell myself “It’s okay, we’re both new at this.” and turn my attention back to the sleeping mass occupying my bed.  
Armin wakes up to the sense of my lips tracing the curve of his slender shoulder and neck. He rolls towards me with sleepy eyes and a sleepy smile and presses his face against my chest and wraps his arms around my back. I lay my head back on the pillow and pull him tight against me and kiss the top of his mess of hair. He utters a slight moan in protest of morning to which I respond with a whisper, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would just like to remind you that not every chapter will be about Armin and Erwin and also not every chapter will be as serious as this one. I think my next one will be a little more light-hearted as it will be of the adventures of Hange, her plant friends, and maybe a new roommate. Please let me know what you think and I'm always up for some suggestions. Also looking at this picture after reading the fic makes it 100x better I promise. http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/lefthand/images/8/81/Armin_arlert.png/revision/latest?cb=20150905184740


End file.
